Forever
by hoping4more
Summary: An epilogue to the Luxe series. When Diana returns for the birth of Elizabeth's baby, will she be able to face her past, and forge a brighter future?
1. Chapter 1

One:

Today I will once again set foot on my native New York. I will greatly miss my life abroad while I am visiting, but rest assured that I will be departing once more in two weeks time, and so the adventure will continue…

—FROM THE "LETTER FROM PARIS" COLUMN IN THE

NEW YORK IMPERIAL, TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 18, 1900

Diana clutched the rail of the Lucinda and searched the slowly approaching harbor. She was wearing a fitted jacket of navy linen and a matching skirt with a wide brown belt to emphasize her waist. She was eager to see a familiar face, after two long months of only strangers. She was returning for the birth of her sister Elizabeth's child. Time and distance had cleared her mind and she came to realize that pursuing her dream in Paris didn't mean severing herself from family, and missing this special time; especially with the new wealth the oil field had granted her family to pay for her return ticket.

Elizabeth had been polite, as always, in her letters, but Diana could read the sadness between the lines. Elizabeth needed her sister to be with her, and supporting her when she welcomed Will's child into the world. Diana was not so selfish as to abandon her own blood when there was nothing keeping her in Paris. She could return once the baby was born.

As the faces became distinguishable along the docks, Diana searched and found her aunt Edith. Without thinking, she continued to search the others there; hoping to see Henry right where she had left him. Of course he wasn't there. Sadness gripped her as she remembered yet again the rash decision that had separated her from her one and only love. The shame of her immaturity had plagued her in the weeks since her departure. Why she was in such a rush to leave still baffled her.

After the euphoria of the first few days had faded, Diana began to second-guess her choice to leave. By the time she realized what a horrible mistake she had made, two weeks had gone by; and she knew that after publicly rejecting his proposal and leaving Henry, she had given up any chance she ever had with him. But she was a fighter and she picked herself up. She wasn't going to let a broken heart keep her down.

She traveled all over France seeing all the things she had dreamed of, and so much more. She wrote of the cities, the royalty, the artists, and all the beauty that her new home had to offer. But, deep down she felt empty, because she wanted to share it with someone. Not just someone, she wanted to share it with Henry.

As the ship docked and the passengers began to make their way onto the island, Diana called on her resolve, and tried to muster the welcoming smile she had been wearing before her thoughts had drifted to Henry. She carried with her the same small suitcase she had when she left New York, for although she had acquired quite a few belongings in France, she had left them in her apartment waiting for her return.

As she took her first steps in the city she once called home, she once again felt the rightness of why she was there. With that in mind she purposed to cease thinking of Henry, and sought out her aunt in the noisy crowd.

"Diana, over here!"

The many bodies between them subdued the voice of her aunt, but Diana could make out her gloved hand waving above their heads. She made her way toward it. Aunt Edith was wearing white and pale blue seersucker, as well as a face still so similar to Diana's. Once Diana was within reach, she pulled her into a warm hug.

"Oh how we've missed you." The warmth in her eyes melted away the last of the worry from Diana's.

"And I you." Diana replied, her lips pulling back in an earnest smile.

…

She had cut it very close, Diana realized, as she looked across the master suit of her sister's room, and took in the size of Elizabeth's belly.

"You're huge!" Diana couldn't help but exclaim, as she crossed the room to stand at her sister's bedside. Elizabeth really was on bed-rest this time, a fact for which she was clearly not happy about. She turned and beamed at Diana's rude comment.

"Oh Di, I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry I couldn't be waiting for you at the harbor but Teddy won't let me out of this dreadful room," she said with an uncharacteristic whine in her voice.

"Ah, but it's a lovely room." Diana teased glancing around at the cardinal walls and white décor.

"Oh do excuse my complaining." A blush crept onto Elizabeth's cheeks and she glanced quickly over to where Teddy was now rising from his perch by the fire, wearing a cream linen shirt and brown trousers.

"I love this room, Teddy has made sure to keep me most comfortable. It's only that I hate being cooped up, no matter where it is, or how perfect the setting." Her voice had taken on the proper tone she was famous for, and she smiled her winning smile.

"No need to excuse your discomfort Lizzy, I know this is hard for you, but it's almost over." Teddy had reached the bed and brought Elizabeth's hand up to his mouth for a brief kiss.

The evidence of their love was written so plainly on their faces that Diana's heart gave a little throb, and she looked away quickly. Her eyes rested on the newspaper atop the nightstand. Picking it up, she saw that Elizabeth had been reading Diana's column. A small smile formed on her face.

"We read it every week," Teddy said. Diana welcomed his brief hug. "You are very talented Miss Diana," he added with a smile. She felt her cheeks warm at the compliment.

Elizabeth was pushing herself into a sitting position, so Teddy returned to her side and helped arrange her pillows to make her more comfortable.

"Well if it's alright with you, I'd like to make a brief trip into town now that I know you are here to be with my Lizzy." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Elizabeth's smiling lips.

Diana knew he was only excusing himself for her benefit, and loved him all the more for it. How happy she was, that her sister had found love again.

"But of course, I won't leave her side," Diana promised.

He took his leave and Diana rushed to her sister and enveloped her in a tender hug.

"I've missed you. I'm so sorry for leaving like that; right when you needed me most…" Diana trailed off, her eye's brimming with tears.

"Shh, it's alright, you're here now, and all is forgiven. After all, I'm the one who told you to leave. Although I believe you were supposed to bring someone with you." Elizabeth raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

"I panicked." Diana shrugged her small shoulders, and sat on the bed at Elizabeth's feet. "I thought a life with him would trap me here, and I couldn't bear it. It felt like my last chance at freedom was on that boat." Diana looked down at her fingers, staring at her empty ring finger. "He proposed."

"I know."

"I said no."

"I know."

"I really messed things up didn't I?" Diana couldn't bring herself to meet her sister's gaze.

"You did what you thought you had to do. Do you regret leaving?" Elizabeth's voice wasn't accusing, but Diana felt the shame of her decision weighing on her all the same.

"No, I know that I was always meant to leave this place. I only wish that I had waited…for him." Diana's heart was pounding again and tears slipped silently down her cheeks. "I let fear get the better of me and paid for it dearly, and now I have to live with that." She finally looked up at her sister, and was met with a knowing smile.

"You still love him." It was a statement, not a question but Diana nodded in admission.

"So much it hurts." Diana could feel that pain constricting her chest.

"Then take him with you next time," Elizabeth said with a teasing grin.

"I don't think he'll still want me after I so publicly turned down his proposal." Diana couldn't dare to hope, her heart had broken enough already.

"Nonsense, I turned down Teddy three times, and do you know what he did? He came back and rescued me. If Henry loves you as much as I believe he does, there's no way it's over between you."

Diana took solace in the strength of her sister's conviction; maybe there was still a chance.

"You will go to him Di, and everything will be as it should. But first you will tell me all about your adventures in Paris." Elizabeth always knew when to change the subject, and Diana was very grateful for that now.

She let her mind wander back to her days abroad, and let the memories distract her from the thrumming in her chest. But, as she left her sister sleeping sometime later that afternoon, only one thought dominated her mind, Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

Today we welcome into our society the long awaited daughter of Mr. Teddy Cutting, and Mrs. Elizabeth Holland Cutting; Keller Cutting. She was born yesterday and we have been assured that both mother and daughter are home, happy, and healthy…

—FROM THE SOCIETY PAGE OF THE NEW-YORK NEWS OF THE WORLD GAZETTE, FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 21, 1900

The late September air was crisp on Henry's face as he stepped out of his carriage and looked up the steps of the Cutting house. He was wearing a new charcoal-colored suit that he had bought just for this occasion, and carried a large bouquet of lilies for the new mother he was there to visit. He knew that it was early still to be visiting Elizabeth, but had been waiting for this day since he read of Diana's return. He had been using all of his willpower to stay away this long.

The announcement in the papers that morning had opened a window of opportunity, which he had wasted no time in taking. The Cuttings had not been receiving visitors since the doctor ordered bed-rest, but Henry couldn't bear to wait any longer to see his Di. Even if it was just in passing.

Not his Di anymore, just Diana, he thought with a frown. He reached the door and used the brass door-knocker. A maid answered within moments, letting him into the foyer.

"I'm afraid the Mr. and Mrs. aren't receiving today Mr. Schoonmaker," she said with a nervous smile.

"Do not trouble yourself, I only wished to deliver these myself," he said, handing her the flowers. "Please pass on my congratulations."

He looked through the open doors and up the stairs; knowing he wouldn't see Diana, but hoping just the same. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and ran his fingers over the letter within. He hadn't decided whether or not to leave it, but as he turned to walk out the door, his breath quickened, and he pulled it out of his pocket. She had once fought for him, and now he would do the same. If she truly didn't want him anymore then he would let her move on, but if there was any chance that she could love him again, he was going to win her back.

"Could I also leave this?" He said, placing it in her other hand. "For Miss Diana." Henry smiled to cover his nerves as the maid nodded politely and saw him out.

His heart still racing, Henry climbed into his carriage and gave the driver their new destination. As they pulled away, the faint glimmer of hope stirred within him again. If there was anything he had learned in his short lifetime it was that love was worth dying for, but also, it was worth living for. All the money, success, and stature in the world would be as empty and meaningless as death to him if he didn't have Diana.


	3. Chapter 3

Three:

Dear Di-

I love you, still, and always.

H.S.

Diana woke late, but with all the tension and excitement of the day before, she couldn't blame herself. She pulled her body slowly out of bed, and made her way over to the door of the guest-room she was staying in. As she opened it, she started at the sound of a very familiar voice drifting up from downstairs. She crept closer to the stairway, keeping herself hidden, to hear his last words before he departed.

Just the sound of her name leaving Henry's lips was a soft caress she felt all over her body. Before she knew what she was doing, Diana had run down the stairs and swiped the letter from the maid's hand. She blushed and muttered her apology to the stunned maid, and took the stairs two at a time, heading for the privacy of her room.

Once securely inside, she sat on the bed and broke the seal of the note. Diana held her breath as she slowly read each word, drinking it in. She let out a shuddering breath as tears formed in her eyes. She cradled the small cream paper against her chest and fell back against her pillows with a smile.

She wanted to run after him, but she wasn't dressed yet, and he would no doubt be far gone by then anyway. She decided she would write to him and apologize, or to explain, or perhaps just to beg him to return with her to Paris. She stood up and walked to the small desk in the corner. Just as she reached it she heard a child's cry from the other room, and was reminded of her purpose for being there. Elizabeth needed her, and she could work out her feelings soon enough…


	4. Chapter 4

Four:

Today we once again bid farewell to our dear Miss Diana Holland. Although we love her letters from Paris, she will be greatly missed. I've heard of more than one gentleman who had hoped to give her reason to stay…

—FROM THE "GAMESOME GALLANT" COLUMN IN THE NEW YORK IMPERIAL, TUESDAY, OCTOBER 2, 1900

It had been wonderful to spend time with her family, but Diana was definitely glad to be going back to Paris. It had been a long two weeks of helping with the baby, dealing with her mother, and playing hostess to all of the visitors that came by to see the newest member of the Cutting family. Of course the time stretched out longer due to the absence of Henry. Diana had written him back in the afternoon of the same day his letter arrived; confessing her love and asking him to consider joining her in Paris. But, as she gave her family another round of hugs and promises to write more often, she had yet to hear or see him again.

Her heart sank as she boarded the Campania, wearing her deep green traveling jacket over a matching skirt and cream-colored chiffon blouse, her hair swept up under a simple wide brimmed hat. She fought with everything she had not to weep at her loss. She made her way to the iron rail to wave goodbye. As the whistle blew announcing their departure, and the ship began to pull away, a few treacherous tears slid down her cheeks, leaving icy trails where the cool ocean breeze gently brushed her face.

"Even your tears are beautiful," a familiar voice spoke softly into her ear. Diana turned her head in shock and stared up into Henry's eyes.

"H-Henry? Y-you didn't reply, I t-thought that…" Diana stumbled over her words as the tears came in earnest.

Henry swept her up into a hug, kissing her shoulder, her hair, her cheeks, and finally her lips. His kiss was soft but eager, and her heart soared with excitement. After what felt like hours, but still was not nearly long enough, he lowered her back to the deck, but his arms stayed wrapped around her.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you Di." Henry drew a hand across her cheek, wiping the last of her tears away. "I didn't want to take away from your time with Elizabeth and the baby, and I had so much to do before the move." Diana's face fell a little with her next question.

"Are you sure about this, about us? You're leaving so much…" She was stopped by a gentle touch of his finger to her lips.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life than I am of my love for you." He kissed her forehead. "And I don't belong in New York any more than you do."

"But what will you do in Paris?" Diana was feeling a little lightheaded at the thought of her dreams coming so quickly into fruition. She clung to Henry for support.

"I'll be overseeing my vineyard," he said, grinning again at her shock. "One of the many investments that my father left to me. I've had time, two months actually…" Henry paused to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "…to find people to manage all of the various businesses and investments he left me. I'm taking a personal interest in the vineyard outside of Paris. It's something that I think I'll enjoy, and if not? We'll sell it and figure something else out."

Diana smiled brighter at his use of we. She absentmindedly brought her hand up to her neck and ran her thumb over the necklace that rested under her blouse; the one Henry had given her back when their love seemed impossible. She had worn it every day for the past two months, and was sure now that it would remain there for the rest of the foreseeable future. Henry caught the gesture, and nervousness set in around his black eyes as he searched hers.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back without any hesitation.

Diana felt her glove being pulled off her left hand, and a ring slide on to her finger. She looked down and was surprised to see the same beautiful ring he had tried to give her two months before. It was shaped like a flowerhead with a giant sapphire at the center of a ring of diamonds set on a delicate yellow gold band.

"You kept it?" she flexed her fingers and watched the light play off the diamonds.

"And I found the hat too," he added, jutting his chin out just a little. Diana's breath caught at that, and she couldn't help the laugh that slipped out of her.

"Thank you…for both, for everything," she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into another searing kiss. When they parted, they stood holding hands, and watching the New York horizon fade into the distance.

This time Diana didn't dream up stories of all that may or may not happen. She thought only of how right Henry's hand felt in her own, and knew, without a doubt, that nothing would separate them again.

-The End-


End file.
